


Глоток воздуха

by Toria_Gria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тики мало что понимал, такого шквала чувств на него уже давно не обрушивалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глоток воздуха

Проводить встречу в клубе, где музыка рвет ушные перепонки, а обилие полуголых девиц сводит на нет любую возможность конфиденциальности переговоров, Тики считал полным идиотизмом и насмешкой над логикой в целом. Но господин Бруно вроде был доволен, а на любое предложение пройти в вип-зону отвечал чем-то наподобие «а разве здесь не чудесно?» «Чудесно» в это время поправляла кофточку так, чтобы ее пятый размер груди был виден всему залу. Тики, наблюдая картину «гламурная киса охмуряет очередного папика», грустно вздохнул и закурил сигарету. Чтобы он еще раз доверил Джасдеби выбор места встречи... Хотя, Бруно доволен, и если дальше все пройдет как надо, то чертов договор они все же подпишут.

— Может, познакомимся? — раздался громкий голос у него под ухом, и Тики перевел взгляд на его обладательницу. Эх, девочка, объяснить бы тебе, что минимальная одежда, общая нетрезвость и максимальная доступность не всегда являются ключом к успешному соблазнению богатого на вид мужчины. А в подобных клубах у женской части глаз уже наметан, и они легко могут определить толщину того или иного кошелька. Или ценность их кредитных карт. И даже красивые ножки не помогут. Тики перевел взгляд вниз. Да уж, ножки действительно что надо.

— Извини, детка, но не сегодня.

— Что?

Тики не стал стараться и надрывать глотку, чтобы перекричать грохот клуба. Он просто покачал головой и, поднявшись со своего кресла, отстранил девушку. Та продолжала что-то выкрикивать и липнуть, но с координацией у Тики в данный момент было намного лучше. Да и просто он не любил знакомиться с девушками в клубах. В кафе, барах, ресторанах, да хоть на улицах, но не здесь, где даже не обилие, а чрезмерное количество выпивки, людей и звуков.

— Я отойду, — крикнул Тики мистеру Бруно, но тот уже явно с головой ушел в разгульную ночную жизнь. Или куда там можно угодить в пятом размере груди.

Пробираться сквозь толпу дрыгающихся словно мартышки людей тоже удовольствия не прибавило. Тики даже стало интересно, скольких из них завела музыка и полуобнаженные тела рядом, а скольких — запрещенные препараты, новой доставкой которых он занимался аккурат на прошлой неделе. Чтобы определить это, Тики достаточно было бы взглянуть в их глаза, но сейчас такая необходимость отсутствовала. Программа максимум — обеспечить мистеру Бруно приятный и запоминающийся вечер. Поправка — ночь. Программа минимум — дойти до туалетной комнаты без добавочного груза в лице одной из полупьяных и полуголых девиц, которые так и норовили в него вцепиться. С первым надо было еще повозиться, а вот второе удачно завершилось. Туалетная комната порадовала Тики практически полной звукоизоляцией (по сравнению с остальными помещениями так вообще блаженство), чистотой и одинокой парочкой поодаль от входа, прямо в темном уголке. То есть, наконец-то Тики мог спокойно прислониться к бортику столешницы и покурить в свое удовольствие.

— ...У тебя такая нежная кожа... Она так сладко пахнет...

Тики знал, что чрезмерное любопытство — его слабость, и до добра не доведет. Знал и прекрасно игнорировал.

— ...Ты просто прелесть...

Что странно, девчонка, которую сцапал этот стареющий мачо, была совсем не похожа на обычную обитательницу подобных мест и, похоже, еще и малолетка. Серые потертые джинсы, напульсники на тощих запястьях, безразмерная майка, обесцвеченные волосы без любого намека на укладку. Эмо или панк. Это подтверждали и черные ногти, правда, без маникюра.

— ...Я так рад, что встретил тебя...

Тики даже наклонился, чтобы получше разглядеть тонкую белую талию, которую так удачно обнажил мужичок, задирая майку вверх. А кожа оказалась непривычного молочно-белого цвета, такого, что в свете клубных ламп кажется практически фарфоровой. Интерес внезапно перешел из «скучающе-наблюдательного» в «наблюдательно-заинтересованный»...

— ...Ты мой сладкий мальчик...

...и рывком — в «крайне заинтересованный».

И стоило Тики поднять глаза чуть выше, как он наткнулся на откровенно нахальную улыбку и не менее вызывающий взгляд. Подросток-неформал явно не достиг того возрастного ценза, после которого пропускают в подобные клубы, и он прекрасно знал об этом и даже получал кайф. О том, что того вставляет от действий спутника, Тики мысли даже не допускал. А малец тем временем практически полностью откинулся к настенному зеркалу, и мужчина что-то радостно вякнул, явно думая, что тот старается для него. Но Тики-то понимал, для кого устроено это представление, так как зрительный контакт между ними все еще не прерывался. И даже когда майка оказалась задрана практически к горлу, а поцелуи спустились на грудь, малец продолжал призывно улыбаться и, не отрываясь, смотреть на Тики. Тому почему-то резко стало нечем дышать, и дело точно было не в сигарете, которой он так и не затянулся с того самого момента, как встретились их глаза.

— ...Ты мой хороший...

...мой...

...мой?..

Тики не знал, что на него нашло, но тело все решило за него.

Чтобы преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние, понадобилось всего лишь несколько шагов. Как следует затянувшись и выпустив облачко сигаретного дыма прямо в лицо престарелого ловеласа, Тики наклонился прямо к нему и четко произнес:

— К твоему сведению, обходы здесь совершаются раз в пятнадцать минут, а этому мальчишке меньше шестнадцати. Проблемы с незаконным проникновением сюда будут не только у него, но и у тебя. Правда, не за проникновение, а за совращение малолетки. Уточнить, какой срок тебе припашут доблестные служители порядка и нравов?

Надо отдать мужчине должное, он оказался достаточно трезв для того, чтобы осознать, какие неприятности грозят его заднице. И, испуганно взглянув на Тики, а потом с явным огорчением в последний раз на мальца, спотыкаясь, вылетел из комнаты.

— Ну вот... ты лишил меня последней радости, — расстроено протянул малец, но его довольная улыбка свидетельствовала об обратном.

— Неужели?

Тики подошел вплотную к столешнице, на которой, облокотившись на стекло, сидел юноша, и тот внезапно обхватил его ногами и рывком притянул к себе. Тики с любопытством осмотрел стройные ноги и проглядывающие сквозь дыры острые коленки и вновь перевел взгляд на мальца. А у него серые глаза, надо же.

— Вижу, тебе все равно с кем?

— Не совсем, — ответил малец, смешно хмуря нос.

— Интригуешь... — Тики подхватил его за спину и заставил прижаться к себе, но тот явно не был против, — а что, если я сейчас отведу тебя к администраторам клуба, и мы вместе с ними выясним, как ты сюда попал?

— Если бы хотел, давно бы так сделал. И я уже совершеннолетний, кстати.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что вы мне нагло врете, юноша.

— Как бы я посмел, — притворно оскорбился малец, отобрал у Тики почти истлевшую сигарету и бросил ее в ближайший умывальник. — Но в любом случае, ты не успеешь.

— Да? И почему же?

— Мое время истекает.

— В смысле? — не понял Тики, но ответа не последовало.

Малец бросил взгляд в сторону двери и довольно пробормотал «он уже идет...» Кто идет, и как можно хоть что-то услышать в подобном грохоте, Тики узнать не успел, так как чужая рука легла на его затылок и притянула ближе, позволяя губам встретиться, а реальности улететь куда-то за пределы стратосферы. Да что себе позволяет эта малолетка?! Кто здесь кого совращает?! Тики сразу же попытался перехватить инициативу. Да, целуется засранец знатно — властно, глубоко, практически кусаясь, так, что крышу срывает начисто. Да и ногти его точно оставят хороший след на шее Тики, а ноги, скрестившись за спиной, притягивают все ближе, хотя ближе уже некуда. Тики мало что понимал, такого шквала чувств на него уже давно не обрушивалось. Кажется, он, как и предыдущая жертва этого юного взрыва феромонов, полез руками под майку мальца, явно намереваясь ее снять. Но это значит оторваться. Разорвать поцелуй. А на это Тики еще готов не был. Поэтому просто гладил бока, впалый живот, все, до чего только мог дотянуться. Были даже редкие секунды, когда мозг Тики все же врубался и подсказывал хозяину возможные варианты продолжения, но Тики удачно посылал его отдохнуть. Их может застукать администрация клуба, а может, он все же успеет быстренько трахнуть мальца прямо здесь. Или обойдется легким петтингом, а потом он снимет в ближайшем отеле номер на всю ночь, и все продолжится там. Но все равно, «такой» концовки Тики не придумал бы даже со страшного обкура.

— А теперь быстро отлип от него и поднял руки так, чтобы я их видел.

Дважды Тики просить не пришлось. Главным аргументом служило дуло револьвера, приставленное к его виску, и довольно характерный щелчок затвора.

Малец недовольно расцепил ноги за его спиной, позволив сделать шаг назад, и вновь откинулся на зеркало.

— Портишь мне веселье, Кросс? — ухмыльнулся он хозяину оружия.

— А ты охренел вконец? Живо слез и привел себя в порядок!

— Не надоело играть в «папочку», а? — но паршивец все же спрыгнул на пол и принялся поправлять одежду. Правда, виноватым не выглядел ну ни капли.

— Ты не имеешь права находиться здесь в подобное время!

— Как и ты!

Дверь уборной хлопнула, раздалось пораженное «хренасе!», и незадачливые визитеры поспешили убраться подальше от разборок, где участвовало огнестрельное оружие. Тики очень им завидовал.  
И пока двое пускали глазами молнии, явно желая друг другу долгой и мучительной смерти, он все же решился и скосил взгляд направо, рассматривая «Кросса». Первым в глаза бросился сам револьвер — старинный, наверняка дорогой. А держал его презентабельного вида мужчина, с нестандартно для нынешнего времени длинными и огненно-рыжими волосами. Черный костюм (Тики мог ошибаться от недостатка света и переизбытка эмоций, но наверняка от Армани), полурасстегнутая рубашка, золотая цепочка на груди — все это стоило немалых денег.

...но кем же ты ему приходишься, юноша?

— ...на выход. Иди к моей машине и только попробуй завернуть не туда, я тебя из-под земли достану и выпорю так, что неделю сидеть не сможешь.

— И сам будешь тогда ему все объяснять.

Малец послал очередной испепеляющий взгляд, но все же подчинился. А вот на Тики даже не посмотрел, чем его очень сильно расстроил. Хотя дуло пистолета, приставленное к виску, не позволяло надолго отвлекаться на подобные мелочи.

Кросс дождался, пока они останутся одни, и только тогда обернулся к Тики и произнес, сверкая совсем не обнадеживающим оскалом:

— Еще хоть раз увижу тебя рядом с ним — даже на расстоянии метра, — отстрелю яйца к чертям собачим.

— Предельно понятно, — поспешно закивал Тики.

Кросс несколько секунд все также пристально смотрел на него, и за это время Тики успел помянуть всю свою семейку, работу и всех богов и духов, которых только знал.

— Надеюсь на это, — Кросс рывком отнял пистолет от его головы, и Тики вздрогнул, хотя, надо признать, он был далеко не из пугливых. А с его семейкой так вообще и ад курортом покажется. Но было в этом типе что-то... поистине дьявольское.

Дверь снова хлопнула, теперь уже за Кроссом, и через несколько минут, предварительно заглянув внутрь, в туалет зашли несколько обычных тусовщиков. На Тики, стоящего над краном с открытой водой, и на то, каким взглядом он смотрит на собственное отражение, им было совершенно плевать.

И это, наверное, даже хорошо. Иначе бы увидели, как губы Тики изгибаются в слишком неестественную для человека улыбку, а глаза начинают гореть насыщенным янтарным светом.

Тики уже давно не испытывал такого подъема и воодушевления. Да, этот Кросс сумел напугать его, но только тем, что застал врасплох. В нем чувствовался серьезный противник, и так даже интереснее. Намного интереснее. Достойный оппонент и потрясающая награда в конце. Через руки Тики прошло слишком большое количество девиц и парней, чтобы придавать значение еще одной случайной связи, но в этом безымянном юноше было что-то особенное. Когда Тики прикасался к его коже, вдыхал аромат, смотрел в глаза — он чувствовал. Чувствовал что-то знакомое. Словно глоток воздуха после долгого погружения под воду. Необходимость быть ближе, вплавиться в другого человека, дышать его ритмом сердца. Раньше такое накатывало только после очень долгой разлуки с кем-либо из его братьев или сестер, но никогда — с обычным смертным.

Тики точно знал, что будет дальше. Он вернется домой, скинет Бруно на братца, — все равно тот рано или поздно вмешается в сделку — задействует Роад и отыщет мальца. Возможно, по дороге придется убить Кросса, но это уже мелочи. Тики прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, пытаясь совладать с собой. Одна только мысль о том, как он вновь прикоснется к мальцу, возьмет его, сделает своим, отдавалась дрожью во всем теле. Возможно, через месяц-неделю-несколько дней он наскучит Тики, но пока этого не случится — Тики выжмет из него все до последней капли.

«Да», — подумал он, поправляя одежду, чтобы вернуться к Бруно и закончить эту долгую ночь, — «скуке определенно настал конец».

●●●

 

Когда Кросс подошел к своему мерсу, серая фигурка уже послушно ждала его там, прислонившись к машине.

— Внутрь, — скомандовал он и, нажав на кнопку на ключах, снял блокировку.

Мальчишка ничего не ответил на гневный взгляд, лишь открыл дверь и запрыгнул на переднее сидение.

Включенное радио бодрым женским голосом отрапортовало, что в Лондоне час ночи, но город не менее активен, чем днем.

«Продолжаем веселиться, — добавила дикторша, — но не забываем о доме, где нас ждет любимая семья».

С пассажирского сидения раздался откровенно ехидный смешок, и Кросс чуть резче, чем надо, развернул машину, выезжая на главную трассу.

— Эй! Решил нас угробить?! — вскрикнул мальчишка, потирая ушибленный локоть.

— Такая мысль посещает меня все чаще и чаще, — не стал скрывать Кросс.

— Так вперед и с песней! Что тебя останавливает?!

— Поистери мне еще тут... — Кросс достал из кармана свои любимые сигары и прикурил.

Ночной воздух, шикарное курево и юный наглец, которому уже давно надо спать в кроватке. Романтика, чтоб ее...

Один поворот следовал за другим, и до их отеля оставалось еще минут десять езды, когда Кросс понял, что мальчишка рядом на сидении медленно, но верно засыпает.

— Эй, — он снял свой пиджак и накинул на тощую фигуру, — только попробуй мне простыть.

— Угу... — тот по нос закутался в дорогую вещь, и Кросс был готов поклясться, что если засранец напускает на нее во сне слюней, то придется все же взяться за ремень.

— ...он скучал...

— Что? — Кросс убавил громкость динамиков и прислушался к мальчишке.

— ...ты оставил его одного в первый же день, и он растерялся, — зевнув во весь рот, он тут же накрылся пиджаком по самую макушку, — ...такой большой пустой номер, а он остался совсем один...

— И именно поэтому ты выследил меня в клубе и не позволил найти красотку на ночь? — понимающе хмыкнул Кросс. В принципе, он это понял сразу же, но всегда приятно получать подтверждение тому, что был прав. Хотя методы, призванные вернуть его во временное жилище, Кроссу совсем не нравились. — Я тебе еще припомню это сорванное свидание, Неа.

— ...свидание... ха... как же... — снова зевок, — не пудри мне мозги и называй вещи... своими именами... даже он бы не... повел... ся...

— Заснул что ли?

Ответа не последовало.

Кросс усмехнулся. Воспитанием этого паршивца он займется чуть позже, но пусть даже не надеется на милость. Неа специально выводил его из себя всеми возможными способами и знал, на что давить. И выследить смог, хотя Кросс даже намека не оставил на то, куда направляется. И главное, как проник? Обязательно выведать надо. А пока...

— Эй, полуночник, просыпайся, мы приехали. На руках не потащу, обойдешься.

Комок слегка зашевелился, и вот, немного погодя, на поверхности показалась растерянная физиономия. Мальчишка сонно растирал кулаком глаза и непонимающе смотрел то на Кросса, то на салон машины.

— Мастер... а вы разве не уезжали по делам? Я же разбирал вещи...

— Не забивай свою дурную голову, давай поднимай задницу и в номер.

— Но все же... — мальчишка явно ничего не понимал.

— Аллен!

— Да, да, чего сразу орать-то...

Спорить с Кроссом было очень чревато, Аллен знал это лучше кого-либо другого. Его опекун славился дрянным характером и полным безразличием к желаниям другим. Впрочем, сам он называл такую линию поведения единственно разумной. Лучше и правда просто молча войти в отель.

Аллен вылез из машины и посмотрел на многоэтажное здание, в которое они заселились только сегодня. Зеркальная поверхность этажей переливалась всеми цветами радуги, черпая цвета от фонарей и неоновых вывесок. Иллюзия красоты, роскоши и веселья. Веселье Аллен не чувствовал. Но зато он чувствовал другое.

— Мастер, а вы не знаете, почему у меня накрашены ногти, болит локоть, а к шее словно вампир присосался? Мастер?

...Неа, твою ж мать.


End file.
